


burn through my love, just like your drugs

by theholyterror



Series: stoner!zukka au [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Dealer Zuko, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Verbal Humiliation, some very light Daddy Kink, they're both super into it tho, you can pry stoner!zukka from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholyterror/pseuds/theholyterror
Summary: “It’s two weeks, Sokka,” Zuko had said in their bedroom while he was packing. “Not two months. I’ll be back before you even knew I was gone.”“I’m gonna be so bored.” He whined, pressing his face against the pillow he was resting against. “I have to get my own weed and jack off by myself? You’re a monster.”Zuko rolled his eyes so hard that Sokka was convinced they were going to just fall out of his skull.or,Zuko's once again away on a business trip for two weeks. Sokka is less than happy about it. So Zuko comes up with an idea to help ease the distance.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), very minor Ty Lee/Suki
Series: stoner!zukka au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839586
Comments: 19
Kudos: 642





	burn through my love, just like your drugs

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this except i love them and i think they would be absolutely unhinged sexters(?)
> 
> title is from cane shuga by glass animals

Sokka is in hell.

Zuko had left for a business trip a week ago, and wasn’t coming home until next week, and Sokka had never been more unbearably bored in his entire 23 years of life. 

Or more horny. 

With Zuko gone, there goes his plug. His personal weed and orgasm dealer had essentially left him for dead for two weeks, and Sokka wanted to concuss himself just for something to do. 

_ “It’s two weeks, Sokka,” Zuko had said in their bedroom while he was packing. “Not two months. I’ll be back before you even knew I was gone.”  _

_ “I’m gonna be so bored.” He whined, pressing his face against the pillow he was resting against. “I have to get my own weed and jack off by myself? You’re a monster.”  _

_ Zuko rolled his eyes so hard that Sokka was convinced they were going to just fall out of his skull.  _

_ “As if there’s not copious amounts of bud just sitting around this place. You can roll joints by yourself, buddy. I’m not gonna be mad at you for smoking by yourself while I’m gone.”  _

_ Sokka sits up in indignation at that.  _

_ “Buddy? Is that all I am to you?”  _

_ Zuko threw a pillow at his face for that one.  _

_ “Also, what about the orgasms?” _

_ Zuko scoffed.  _

_ “I think you’ll manage without me for two weeks. I’m fairly certain you got off just fine before you even met me.” _

Which, sure, that’s technically true, but no one else had been able to suck Sokka’s brain right out of his dick quite like Zuko does, and now he has to forego that for two weeks. 

Of course, they had a couple rounds of headboard-shaking goodbye sex before he left, but Sokka is a man with needs. 

Or just a very healthy libido. 

______________________________________________________________________________________-

Luckily (or, currently, unluckily) for him, Zuko is practically insatiable, and he’s not sure how they ever managed to be around each other for a year without immediately jumping each other’s bones. 

Sokka starts to fondly reminisce on the night they finally got their heads out of their asses. Zuko had smoked him out in their shared bathroom (the unofficial and affectionately named weed room) and he was riding a very pleasant high while perched on top of the closed toilet.

Zuko had told him once that he never thought he’d be into weed, preferring instead to watch when his friends did it, but after he had tried it one night at a house show back in his hometown, he never looked back. It helped majorly with his anxiety and insomnia he’d said, taking him out of his head and just replacing it with a pleasant buzz. 

And now, 2 years later, he’s a whole actual weed dealer. 

_ Sokka had looked over at him leaning against the counter, shielding the end of the joint they had been passing between them from the wind coming in through the open window as he tried to re-light it. The joint was pressed tightly between his lips as he took a hit, slowly inhaling before letting the smoke billow out from his open mouth. He had looked down at Sokka then, an easy smile pulling at the corner of his lips. His favorite red shirt was slightly hiked up his stomach and his jeans very faintly pulled down to reveal his perfect, delicate hip bones jutting out from right above his waistband.  _

_ He was fucking beautiful. _

_ If pressed on it, Sokka would say that the weed was the catalyst, but really, he had been hot for Zuko for the longest time and merely no longer had the patience not to act on it.  _

_ Zuko had passed the joint to him and he took it with shaking fingers, taking one last hit before gently putting it out in the ashtray on the window sill. The younger man had sent him a questioning look but didn’t press it, content to just tip his head back and lose himself in the throes of his high.  _

_ Except, that particular action had put his incredible, alabaster throat on display, bobbing with every minute swallow he made and it turned Sokka absolutely feral.  _

_ Sokka stood from the toilet and faced Zuko, drawing his attention before slowly sinking down to his knees in front of him, bunching up the bath mat underneath them. Zuko’s eyebrows had shot into his hairline at the action, and he was about to make a questioning noise when Sokka pressed his face into his left hip, inhaling shakily.  _

_ “Sokka…?” He’d asked quietly, mildly startled.  _

_ “Zuko..” He started, breath slowly starting to come out ragged the longer he was down there. “I know this might be completely ridiculous of me and I understand if you think it’s weird and you don’t want to be friends with me anymore but,” He let out another shaking breath before continuing. “I am so fucking into you it’s not even funny. Every day all I can think about is how gorgeous you are. I pass you in the hall and want to throw you on the couch and have my way with you. Right now though, currently, I need to suck your cock. Like, really need to.”  _

_ Zuko’s eyes widened so comically that for a minute Sokka thought he’d just absolutely demolished any chance they had at a  friendship, much less a whatever the fuck he’s trying to do, but then Zuko pushed his hands through Sokka’s topknot, undoes it, and grips Sokka’s hair so tightly that Sokka feels like he’s fucking flying. _

_ Bullseye.  _

_ “ Please, ” He breathed into the denim of Zuko’s denim-covered dick. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was begging for, maybe his hair to be pulled tighter, or his friend’s dick down his throat, only that he needed  something .  _

_The mixture of THC and arousal made for a deadly combination that night. Sokka is almost certain he didn’t feel a damn thing when Zuko held his head in place, fingers digging painfully into his scalp, and fucked his throat raw right there in the bathroom, and is sure he would’ve happily suffocated around Zuko’s perfect dick if he hadn’t cum and pulled out of his mouth._

_ Ah, memories _ . That was nearly a year ago, now. 

But now, Sokka is Zuko-less for another week. Massively bored and horny. 

Life is truly out to get him. 

It’s nearing midnight, and Sokka has been waiting to hear from Zuko, hoping maybe he’d call before bed, but he had mentioned going to a work party this evening, so he figures that’s a bust. He’ll just smoke a bit, send Zuko a goodnight text, and quickly get off before going to sleep. Not ideal, but works for now. 

He shifts his body over the arm of the couch, yanking open the drawer in the side table where they keep some of their paraphernalia. It’s not a big drawer, only holding two pipes and a couple of ounces, so Sokka grabs his bright green glass pipe (it’s shaped like a cactus) and a random foil package because he doesn’t particularly care which strain he smokes at the moment, a lighter, and their setting trusted dark blue grinder.

He supposes he should put their rolling tray on the table to catch whatever falls out of his bowl, but he’s tired and doesn’t feel like doing that, so he just brings his feet up on the couch and balances everything on his knees. 

The foil of the pack is iridescent and shimmery, and Sokka is amused at how much his boyfriend cares about presentation. “ _ It’s just good business practice.” _ he’d said, as if he wasn’t a literal drug dealer and his customers definitely didn’t give a shit as long as it could get them the high they wanted. 

Sokka shakes his head and looks at the info at the top. _ Jasmine Dragon _ , the label reads.  _ Hybrid. 30% THC _ . Jesus Christ. Sokka idly thinks he should take a tolerance break when Zuko gets back. 

He tears open the pack and takes out a nug, setting it delicately within the prongs of his grinder. He makes a face because as quality as Zuko’s shit is, it’s fucking LOUD. Good thing their neighbors either can’t smell it or don’t care. He’s just started to twist the grinder together when his phone lights up and buzzes on the table. 

It’s a text from Zuko. 

**sokka.**

**hey. sokka. sokkaaaaa.**

Sokka chuckles. 

_ hi babe. you having fun? _

**yes. Ty Lee and Suki took me to a gay bar.**

_ Oooh. See anything you like? _

**no.**

Sokka can practically hear him pouting. 

_ No? How come? _

**cuz**

**they’re not you. obviously**

**w** **hat are you doing**

_ Packing a bowl.  _

**damn without me?**

Sokka barks out a laugh at that. Ever since Sokka told him he’d been in a frat in college, Zuko had made it his mission recently to sprinkle in straight man phrases in their conversations. It’s almost always hilarious because of Zuko’s consistent deadpan delivery.

_ Well, yeah. You left me and now I’m all alone in our big apartment with only the weed to comfort me :( _

**stop that.**

**it makes me sad when you’re sad**

_ I’ll stop being sad when you come home.  _

**soon!!!!**

_ I know. But still.  _

Sokka goes back to grinding the flower into smaller pieces, finally deciding it was good enough and packing his piece. 

**what’ve you been doing?**

Sokka snorts at that.

_ Working out. Eating. Smoking. Jacking off.  _

**so the usual**

_ Obviously. What have you been doing? _

**…**

**shopping.**

Sokka quirks an eyebrow at the ellipses. It’s clear Zuko is feeling playful, probably full of some mixture of fruity cocktails and shots if he knows Suki and Ty Lee, and he’s about to be under the influence too, so he figures it can’t hurt to play along.

_ What’d you get? _

**i got you a present**

**well.**

**us a present. i got us a present.**

Now Sokka’s really interested.

**but I can’t show you yet**

**people around**

**for your eyes only.**

Sokka’s stomach burns at that. So it’s a sexy present. Zuko’s done similar things in the past when he goes away on these trips, doing his best to ease the ache of their separation. It usually involves sex.

He loves him, so much.

_ I wanna see though. _

**you will**

**fuck**

**hold on.**

Sokka sets his phone aside while he finally lights up, sucking the flame of the lighter into his bowl and taking a long hit, holding it in his throat before he slowly breathes out, smoke curling around his head. 

Sokka takes another, smaller, hit, letting it out faster when his phone buzzes again. He picks it up and swipes Zuko’s message open. He immediately chokes and starts coughing, chest heaving as he devolves into a small coughing fit. 

When he calms down enough, he picks his phone back up and stares at the picture his boyfriend just sent him. 

He’s clearly in the bathroom of this club he’s at, two sinks visible in the bottom of the picture. 

Zuko is perched on one of the sinks, his sleeveless, bright red cropped shirt rucked up over his toned stomach, clashing beautifully with the full body flush trailing down his abdomen and the cherry red of his full bottom lip, pulled in between his mouth and the top row of his teeth. 

The whole picture is incredibly sexy, but Sokka is laser-focused on the red lace delicately wrapped around Zuko’s incredible hips and perfect ass. 

Good god. Zuko, his Zuko, is wearing red, lacy panties, and showing them off in the bathroom mirror of a (apparently) fairly crowded bar. 

The two of them have spent a lot of the past year of their relationship trying new things in bed, and he’s not once ever disliked anything Zuko brings to the table. He usually likes whatever it is, content that it seems to be doing something for his boyfriend. 

Sometimes, though. Zuko really hits the nail right on the head. 

Sokka decides he _ loves _ this. 

He then realizes there was a message attached with the picture. 

**do you like them**

Fuuuuuuck _yes_ he does. 

_Baby._

_ You look so good in those  _

_ I want to rip them off you with my teeth.  _

**ummm you should.**

**i’d let you**

**i want you to**

**please sokka**

God _damn_. 

They don’t really sext often, mostly because usually Zuko is home and they can just screw each other’s brains out in person. 

But this right here? Sokka could get used to this. He’s already half-hard in his sweats (no, _Zuko_ ’s sweats) and palming himself lightly to relieve some of the pressure. 

_Can you lock the door of the bathroom_

**no**

_ Good. I want the possibility of you getting walked in on being a perfect, slutty boy for me.  _

And clearly that was the right thing to say, because it’s like a dam breaks in Zuko’s mind and he gets hit with a flurry of texts, each one more filthy than the last. 

**fuck**

**Sokka.**

**oh my god**

**i’ll be good I’ll be so good.**

**god i want you here**

**i want your cock in me**

**just push the panties aside and fill me up**

**ramming me so hard against the door that my knees give out and you have to hold me up**

**the shift in position would make it so you hit inside me so fucking deep**

**please please please**

**sokka.**

**text me backkk**

**im so fucking hard sokka come on**

Sokka’s head is spinning, and he’s pretty positive that it’s not only the weed.

_ God baby _

_ You’re so fucking pretty Zuko _

_ I’d make a mess of those pretty little panties _

**you could make me jerk off in them**

**and then tear them off of me**

**stuff them in my mouth to gag me while you’re railing me**

**i’d squirm so much cuz**

**i like making noise**

**and your cock fills me up so good**

**rearranges my fucking guts**

Sokka doesn’t think he’s ever been more turned on in his life. 

Zuko is usually pretty good about hiding it, and both of them are content with quiet, tender sex sometimes. 

But he can be so goddamn gross when he’s desperate, and Sokka loves it.

_ You’ve got quite the mouth on you tonight baby _

_ You want me that bad? _

_ You’re such a slut.  _

**fuck oh my gossddgs sokka!!!**

**yessssss**

**just for you**

_ Yeah? _

**mhmmmmm**

**i'm all yours**

_ Damn right you are.  _

_ That mouth is mine _

_ That pretty cock is mine _

_ That sweet, tight hole is mine _

**everything is**

**want you to use me**

**want you to fill me up with your cum**

Sokka has combusted and is merely a pile of ash on the couch. He’s sure of this.

The weed stuff sits forgotten on the coffee table as Sokka is using one hand to type and the other to frantically jerk himself off, his hips bucking up into his closed fist over and over again. 

**are you touching yourself**

_ Yeah baby. You’re fucking killing me here _

**good**

**you made me cum in my new panties :(**

**i had to get you back**

_ show me _

Another picture comes through, this time of the front of the lacy underwear, straining with the force of holding Zuko’s pretty pink cock wrapped inside it. It’s soaked with white, a large dark spot formed right over what Sokka’s assuming is his cock head. 

_ When did you even cum? _

**when you called me a slut**

**it was so hot Sokka**

**fu ckfhg**

**i like it when you call me names**

Sokka’s hand is flying over his dick now, barely managing to spare a thought to swipe his thumb over his slit because Zuko’s words are burning him from the inside out. 

He’s had enough now, shakily dialing Zuko’s number and shoving the phone in between his ear and shoulder as his now-free hand slides into his loose hair, giving it an extremely satisfying tug. 

Zuko answers on the first ring. 

“Sokkaaaa,” he slurs, seemingly far drunker in person than over text. “Did you get my text?”

“Y-Yeah, I got it. Fuck, Zuko.” Sokka pants, screwing his eyes shut. “I wanna be inside you. Plow your tight little ass into the floor. Make you moan my name like a bitch.”

Zuko whines high in his throat at that, and Sokka hears a rustling of fabric that suggests he’s not done touching himself yet. 

“I want it. I want it sooo bad. Want your fat cock splitting me open.” Zuko whimpers over the line, and Sokka can feel the last of his restraint quickly waning. He’s so, so close. 

“Talk to me baby, cmon. Tell me what you want, tell me how to make you feel good.” 

Zuko draws in a shuddering breath. 

“Want your hand wrapped around my neck as you bounce me on your dick. Wanna feel it bruise under your fingers.” 

Sokka swears under his breath at that. He’s not sure how he ended up with such a perfect, gorgeous, kinky son of a bitch for a boyfriend, but there are zero complaints on his end.

“Yeah? You w-want me to squeeze your throat, baby? Bet that makes you clench your perfect, hot little hole around me. That’d make you feel so good, huh?”

Zuko lets out a sweet mewl at that, and Sokka would like to say he’s prepared for what his boyfriend says next, but he’d be a liar. 

“Uh-huh. Fuck...want it so bad. Want your big fucking hand around my throat, choking me. Please, Sokka,  _ Daddy- _ !”

Sokka makes a shocked little noise as his orgasm hits him like a train, hips shooting off the couch and fucking his dick into the tight ring of his hand as he cums,  _ hard _ , into his sweatpants. He rolls his hips slowly through every tiny aftershock until he stops shaking. 

He pants for a moment, catching his breath. It’s quiet save for the rustling on the other line, then Sokka picks his phone up from the floor.

“Babe?”

“Hmmm?”

“I just came so hard I went cross-eyed. Please tell me I wasn’t the only one.”

A small laugh bubbled out of the other man. 

“No, not just you. Pretty sure I just saw God. And these panties are absolutely disgusting, since I came in them twice.”

“You’re a goddamn genius, babe.”

“And don’t you ever forget that.” Zuko quietly teased, bringing a soft, dopey smile to Sokka’s face as he sitst up. “I should probably go, I’ve been in here for like 45 minutes and the girls are probably wondering where I am.”

“Have fun, baby. Call me in the morning when you get up.’

“I will. Goodnight, Sokka. I love you.”

Sokka’s breath still hitches at that. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. 

“I love you too.”

His incredible, intelligent, deliciously _dirty_ boy.

He’s so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! kudos are never expected always appreciated


End file.
